Lips
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Mana had never deigned to speak to him. They were distant since he had returned. However, the prince seemed lost to always look to the sky, wishing for something with great fervor despite hide it from any other entity to be around there. It had been years since then, since he died and passed to new life. But wishes he never vanish because they were his all and nothing.


1\. Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, this publication is my authorship

2\. Word Count: 505 words

3\. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Atem still facing to the imaginary sky. The torpor of death had finally invaded, gave the rest it had been denied for a long time and he remembered very clearly. For so long in a darkness that could make him crazy by seeing his friends and asking about their welfare and what would happen after their respective deaths, and knowing that Mana, Isis and Seto were left alive.

He felt many things but beyond these, a tremendous desire to see him again.

Yugi, his other self and his partner. View towards the false sky gave peace, believing in the depths of his soul that this could see him, Yugi. A sky that seemed so magnificent fantasy. An amazing creation of nature because it no longer mattered their old beliefs, he had studied with Yugi everything the young knew and little else.

A blonde approached, trying but failing to surprise him even the slightest change of expression. She wondered if he would be angry with her and Mahad for having done that with his memories of Heba.

"Can I know who do you think, Pharaoh?" she asked with a lot of curiosity, also facing up.

"I am thinking of him" he said, trying not to sigh for love. "In Yugi I mean. In my partner."

The blonde moved closer and settled, also clearly seeing the sky and affection that it gave.

"What is it you miss most?"

Atem just blinked, straightening up.

"His lips" as firmly replied that he could. To Mana he sounded terribly corny but that impression of his voice told her to take it seriously because there were many things unsaid between that reincarnation of Heba and her ruler. And they were nothing and both were still everything. "It was just one time when I touched it and I miss it with fervor"

"Because you fell in love" she said. The sovereign blinked twice and lowered his head for the first time, making the ghost of a smile.

"Yes" he responded to the statement by the priestess. "We were strangers in a strange journey and everything we went through what I treasure hard."

Mana knew, in that other life that his friend and sovereign had everything he was caught and given time. He could make new friends but also falling in love for the first time. He could do more things than he ever could when he lived in truth.

She smiled sincerely, happy for him.

"I'm so glad, prince."

For the first time in years, Atem received a few words of acceptance of his feelings. In too long he was sincere and did not reject him for falling in love with someone else that he could never give any child. He looked at her, gratefully.

"Thank you for trusting me" she added, away from the place.

The young king returned his gaze to the sky, calmer than before. The sky shone with more force and every star became more beautiful than before, giving her only touch to the darkness of the night.

* * *

Well, if someone asked me about my friends because I do this, I would answer that it is a job to myself. What is Memories? It is a fic that I am working since April and when I finish, perhaps translate.

Perhaps. Why perhaps?

I have a lot of homework, my school is a technical school but I have a teacher who is a witch and leaves us 18 tasks for a week. And not, not is from monday to monday, is monday to friday if we have luck.

And then, she does not reach.

Tomorrow I have classes with her and I really do not want enter but I need, I have 3 fouls.

Why I wrote all of this? Maybe I am stressed. I just have 11 tasks.

Amm, what else? Oh, yeah. The same that I say in "Lamp" If you found a mistake, tell me, please. I am learning english and I do not know if I wrote well.

Any reviews?


End file.
